Nothing Freak in Love
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: Chapter 3 Up-Date /'Ku mohon, Hyukkie. Jangan membuatku merasakan rasa sakit lebih dari ini, karna salah mengartikan semua perhatianmu padaku,' / "-dan telah menjadi sahabat yang selalu memahami diriku selama bertahun-tahun. Jeongmal gomawo, Hae-ah," / "Dan harus meninggalkan, , Mokpo?" / HAEHYUK /Yaoi - BL/ HAHEYUK Shipper ayyoo tunjukkan diri KALIAN !
1. Prolog

Title :

**Nothing Freak of Love**

**.**

Author :

**Meyla Rahma**

**.**

Rated :

**T **(Still Prolouge)

.

Main Cast :

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**.**

**Lee Donghae**

**.**

Pairing :

**HaeHyuk and Other Official SuJu Couple**

**.**

Genre :

**Romance and Hurt** **/ Comfort,**

**.**

**All Cast belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**.**

**WARNING…!**

**\ YAOI /**

**or**

**\ Boy Loves / **

**or**

**\ Boy X Boy /**

**Miss typo(s) and No EYD**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thank's to : **

**Chwyn,**

**for Inspirate to make this Fict (^_^)**

**.**

**.**

DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

JUST CLICK [X] to {close} OKE

.

.

**PROLOG ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_, , Lee Hyuk Jae,_

_thank you for everything You gave me,_

_I can't live my life without you. . ._

_I cry,_

_When I remember our silly moment. . ._

_ You've always said that we are brothers. . ._

_But I forgot to tell you,_

_that I was actually in Love with You ~~~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxx_Nothing Freak of Love_xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu, Hae. Aku sangat bahagia memiliki mu di dalam hidupku,"

"Hm? Waeyo?"

"Karna denganmu, aku bisa mengerti arti berbagi dan saling mengasihi,"

"Begitukah?"

"Ne, tentu. Karna kau adalah sahabatku yang terbaik yang pernah ku miliki,"

'_Hanya sebatas sahabatkah?'_

"Kenapa kau diam, Hae? Kau tak sependapat denganku?"

"Aniyo. Tentu saja kau juga adalah – _Sahabat _terbaikku, Hyukkie-ah,"

"Aku ingin kita berjanji, Hae,"

"Berjanji?"

"Ne, berjanji akan selamanya bersama dalam suka dan duka persahabatan kita,"

"Nde, aku berjanji Hyukkie-ah,-"

'_aku juga berjanji selama nya akan selalu mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Walau hanya dalam – diam'_

.

.

.

**xxx_Nothing Freak of Love_xxx**

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, Hae?"

"Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, Hyukkie-ah. Sungguh percayalah, dia bukan Yeoja baik-baik,"

"Beraninya kau bicara begitu, Hae? Kau bahkan tak mengenalnya secara dekat.!"

"Dengarkan aku, Hyukkie. Percayalah padaku, dia tak baik untukmu,"

"Apa urusanmu mencampuri privasiku? Dan perlu kau ingat, aku sangat mencintanya,"

"Tapi Hyukkie, akk,–"

"Atau mungkin kau bicara begini karna kau juga menyukainya? Iya kan? Jawab aku, Lee Donghae.!"

"ANI. Aku tak pernah menyukai Yeoja berhati busuk seperti itu.!"

PLAK~

"Ha-hae, aku tak,-"

"Jika ini yang kau pilih, lebih baik kita tak usah _bersahabat _lagi,"

"Hae, akku,-"

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU HAE LAGI..!"

.

.

.

**xxx_Nothing Freak of Love_xxx**

.

.

.

"Maukah kau bergabung dengan tim ku, Hae?"

"Kita sudah tak bersahabat lagi, kau ingat?"

"Tapi, Hae,-"

"Dan jangan pernah memanggilku 'Hae' lagi,"

'_Mianhe Hyukkie, Mianhe. . .'_

"Sepertinya kau harus memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Donghae, Hyukkie-ah,"

"Nde, hyung. Aku memang harus menyelesaikan hal ini,"

'_Harus. . .'_

.

.

.

**xxx_Nothing Freak of Love_xxx**

.

.

.

"Kita perlu bicara, Hae,"

"Berapa kali harus ku bilang, jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu, _Hyukjae-sshi,_"

"Shit, hentikan semua ini, Hae. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Kenapa? Aku yakin, dirimu sendiri lebih tahu kenapa aku seperti ini padamu,"

"Okey, mianhe. Aku tak ingin kita seperti ini terus,"

"What? Mian _Hyukjae-sshi,_ aku minta maaf atas ucapanku beberapa hari lalu. Tapi semua itu tak akan berarti apa-apa. Karna aku rasa kita sudah tak mungkin bisa seperti dulu - _lagi_,"

"Hentikan omong kosong ini, Hae. Jeongmal mianhe. Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku. . aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Hae,"

"Are you kidding me? Saranghe, Hyukkie. Jeongmal sarangheyo,"

"What?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, Hyukkie. Aku tak bisa kembali seperti dulu karna aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Aku sangat mencintaimu dari dulu. Dari sewaktu kita masih kecil. Aku sengaja memendam perasaan ini. Karna aku tahu kau . . . _tidak akan menyukai hal ini,_"

"Karna hal itu salah, Hae. Ini tidak benar,,!"

"Terserah kau mau menganggap hal ini salah atau benar. Yang pasti hanya satu yang aku tahu. Bahwa aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie,"

"Oh God. You're so damn Freak, Hae. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Silahkan kau menghina dan mencaci maki diriku. Tapi kumohon Hyukkie, jangan pernah menganggap perasaanku sebagai lelucon dan sebagai sesuatu yang aneh,"

"Shut Up, Hae. Hentikan semua ini. Kau sahabat ku, Hae. Dan kita, , , kita ini sama-sama namja. Kita tak mungkin,-"

"Aku tahu, Hyukkie. Jadi biarkan kita seperti ini. Kau dengan kehidupanmu. Dan aku dengan cintaku - _ padamu_,"

"You're so Freak, Hae,"

'_Biarlah aku menjadi orang aneh, Hyukkie. Jika hanya dengan hal itu aku bisa tetap mencintaimu,'_

.

.

.

**To be Continue or Delete. . ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anneyeong Yeorobeun. . . . . .

Saiia bawa FF baru laggie nie. Nie still prologue doang. Chapter 1.x da dalam proses pengerjaan #plak

Sebenernya ni ide da dari dulu hilir mudik di pikiran saiia.

Tapi, baru sekarang bisa saiia kluarin dlem bntuk crita *Jduar XD

.

.

Eh iyya, nie FF saiia persembahin buat slah stu author ksyangan saiia #plak

**Eonnie Chwyn**, *Hurreee sorak2 gaje

.

Ndag tau kenapa wktu bca slah stu FF.x, saiia lgsug kpikiran buat ngluarin ide yg slma ini ada di dlem otak saiia dlam bntuk yang beda. #JDENG

Awalnya, saiia mau bikin Hyuk Umma yg ngejar-ngejar Hae appa. Tapi, gra2 pikiran Radikal saiia (plus dorongan Eonnie Chwyn) yg ndagh suka Hyuk umma ngemis2 cinta sama ttu ikan #plak – akhirnya saiia balik cast.x. *psang evil smirk

biar Appa Fishy yg nangis2 kalo perlu ngemis-ngemis dahh ke Hyuk umma. #Pletak dirajamELFishy

.

.

Tolong jangan RAJAM saiia coz belum up-date ketigga FF saiia yg laen, , -_-

jannji dehh abis nie pasti saiia up-date semua.

Tappie ndagh tau kapan (**^_^**V)

.

.

Okkey, yg diatas taddie ttuh cumma dialog yang bakal ada dalam crita.

Terserah reader's mau mengetahui (bhasa.x -_-) klanjuttan nie FF pa ndagh.

Klo masih pengen lanjutt, silahkan tinggalkan Review klian.

sran buat alur nie crita klo perlu juga ndagh papa #plak.

.

.

Eh iyya, jgan lupha bca FF saiia yg laen yya,

Sekedar info, sebagian bsar FF saiia main pair.x HaeHyuk loohh., ,

Jaddie yg ngaku HaeHyuk or EunHae Shipper silahkan kunjungi profile saiia, trus baca deh ttu semua FF saiia #JDAR numpangpromosi. XD

.

.

Okeeyy seperti biasa ~

Review menentukan kelanjuttan FF yg anda baca.

( -_- )


	2. Chapter 1

Title :

**Nothing Freak of Love**

**.**

Author :

**Meyla Rahma**

**.**

Rated :

**T **

.

Main Cast :

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**.**

**Lee Donghae**

**.**

Pairing :

**HaeHyuk and Other Official SuJu Couple**

**.**

Genre :

**Romance and Hurt** **/ Comfort,**

**.**

**All Cast belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**.**

**WARNING…!**

**\ YAOI /**

**or**

**\ Boy Loves / **

**or**

**\ Boy X Boy /**

**Miss typo(s) and No EYD**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thank's to : **

**Chwyn,**

**for Inspirate to make this Fict (^_^)**

**.**

**.**

DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

JUST CLICK [X] to {close} OKE

.

.

**Happy Reading. . .**

.

.

**xxoooOOOoooxx**

****.

Senja kala sore hari, memancar sinar keindahan pantulan sang surya yang mulai menggeser tahta kearah barat menuju labuhannya, menghias hamparan pasir putih khas pantai. Deburan halus ombak nan pelan menyisir perlahan partikel-partikel kecil lelautan menuju tepian. Hembusan angin pantai membelai rerumpun kelapa penghias alami kawasan territorial. Nuansa senja yang menentramkan ala sebuah kota di ujung selatan Korea – _Mokpo._

Kemilau indah sinaran senja membingkai _siluet _dua sosok namja kecil yang tengah berlarian membelah ketentraman senja dengan tawa riang mereka. Kaki-kaki kecil mereka menyapu material-material pasir putih nan halus yang membelai jari-jari mungil mereka. Dua sosok namja kecil yang merangkai indah tawa riang mereka dalam sebuah pertalian hangat – _persahabatan_.

"Hahh, , Hahh, sudah Hae, aku capek. Aku mengaku kau yang paling, hahh, , kuat kalau urusan, hahh, , berlari," ujar namja berambut merah kecoklatan itu pada sosok namja satu lagi yang berwajah _childish_.

"Ish, kau payah, hyukkie. Masa, baru lari begitu saja sudah ngos-ngos'an," gerutu namja berwajah childish dan berambut brunette itu – sambil mengambil duduk disamping namja kecil berwajah manis tadi.

Mari kita berkenalan dengan dua namja kecil ini. Lee Donghae, namja kecil berwajah childish yang sangat ketara itu adalah seorang yatim piatu. Ia tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan kecil di ujung kota _Mokpo _ini. Dulu pemilik panti menemukannya menangis didepan teras panti asuhan itu. Saat itu Donghae baru berusia 7 tahun. Awalnya, Donghae kecil selalu saja bungkam jika ditanya perihal kedua orang tuanya. Hanya satu hal yang akan ia ucapkan saat ada yang bertanya tetang orang tuanya.

'_Mereka sudah mati_'

Ya, hanya kalimat itu yang namja berambut brunette itu katakan. Karna sejatinya, ia seolah mengubur dalam-dalam semua memori tentang kedua orang tuanya. Ada sebuncah rasa sakit yang teramat besar yang bergejolak dihati namja kecil itu. Namun, entah megapa ia selalu bisa menyembunyikannya dengan tatapan datar tapi sendu khas miliknya. Ia seolah sangat ahli untuk memasang topeng, agar orang disekitarnya tak mengkhawatirkan keadaanya. Walau sesunguhnya, jiwa dan hatinya menjerit pilu penuh _kepedihan_.

Selama hampir setahun Donghae menutup dirinya dari segala macam interaksi dengan teman sebayanya. Ia cenderung menutup diri dan menyendiri dibanding bermain bersama dengan anak panti asuhan yang lain. Merekapun akhirnya tak berani mendekati Donghae karna sikap dingin dan pendiamnya yang tak kunjung reda. Hingga ditahun kedua, ia bertemu dengan sosok baru yang perlahan telah merubah tabiat buruknya – _Hyukkie_.

_Hyukkie,_ Donghae memberikan panggilan itu untuk namja kecil berwajah manis yang bernama lengkap Lee Hyuk Jae atau lebih sering dipanggil Eunhyuk. Sosok namja kecil yang selalu tersenyum manis walau Donghae sering mendiami bahkan mengacuhkannya saat pertama kali bertemu. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Donghae mau tak mau harus rela mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah terjerat pesona _charming _yang ditebar oleh namja kecil pemilik _Gummy Smile _itu.

Tak jauh beda dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk juga sudah tak lagi memiliki orang tua. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal karna sebuah kebakaran besar yang menghanguskan rumahnya. Semua miliknya tak lagi bersisa,tapi setidaknya ia sedikit lebih beruntung dari Donghae. Karna ia memiliki _Lee Sungmin_ yang merupakan Hyung kandung yang selalu menemani dan memberikannya perhatian.

Sungmin membawa Eunhyuk pergi bersamanya dari kota kelahiran mereka – _Pusan -_ menuju bagian selatan Korea, _Mokpo_. Kini mereka tinggal disebuah rumah kecil dekat dengan panti asuhan, tempat dimana Sungmin menjadi guru pengajar membaca anak-anak disana. Ia sengaja memilih tempat itu karna tak ingin melihat sang Namdongsaeng terus larut dalam kesedihan pasca meninggalnya orang tua mereka. _Setidaknya Eunhyuk akan terhibur dengan banyak teman sebayanya,_ begitulah pikir Sungmin.

"Huwaa~ matahari tenggelam itu sangat indah ne, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bias keindahan senja dihadapannya.

"Nde, Hyukkie. Sangat indah," timpal Donghae '_tapi tak lebih indah dari dirimu'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Tanpa disadari Eunhyuk, perlahan-lahan namja yang awalnya selalu bersikap dingin padanya itu mulai jatuh hati padanya. Harus Donghae akui, jika saat ini hatinya sudah terjerat dengan pesona Eunhyuk yang selalu berhasil membuatnya bertekuk lutut atas keindahan sosok tersebut. Selama ini Donghae masih belum berani mengatakan apa yang tengah bergelut dalam hatinya.

Donghae tahu Eunhyuk hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Namun, hasrat untuk mencintai dan memiliki namja berambut merah kecoklatan itu terus menghantui pikirannya. Ia tak tahu harus apa. Disatu sisi ia sangat inging mengungkapkan persaannya. Namun disisi lain, ia taku jika harus kehilangan Eunhyuk karna telah menganggap dirinya aneh. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk memilih satu hal, _mencintai dalam diam_.

"Kau tahu, Hae. Aku sangat bahagia memiliki mu di dalam hidupku," ujar Eunhyuk sambil membaringkan tubuh kecilnya diatas pasir pantai yang putih.

"Hm? Waeyo?" tanya Donghae bingung sambil memandang namja kecil yang tengah berbaring dan memejamkan mata disampingnya.

"Karna denganmu, aku bisa mengerti arti berbagi dan saling mengasihi," ucap Eunhyuk tulus sembari membuaka matanya dan memandang sendu manik obsidian yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Jinjjayo?" timpal Donghae dengan mimik ragu yang dibuat-buat.

"Ne, tentu. Karna kau adalah sahabat terbaikku yang pernah ku miliki," ujar Eunhyuk mantap sambil bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya.

'_Hanya sebatas sahabatkah aku untukmu, hyukkie?' _batin Donghae miris – sambil menatap sendu sepasang iris bening dihadapannya.

"Hae, kenapa kau diam? Kau tak sependapat denganku?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

"Aniyo. Tentu saja kau juga adalah – _sahabat _terbaikku, Hyukkie-ah," ucap Donghae tulus.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu, aku ingin kita berjanji, Hae," kata Eunhyuk semangat.

"Berjanji?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ne, berjanji akan selamanya bersama dalam suka dan duka persahabatan kita," ujar Eunhyuk penuh semangat sembari menawarkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Nde, aku berjanji Hyukkie-ah," ucap Donghae dengan tersenyum lembut sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka berdua.

'_aku juga berjanji selama nya akan selalu mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Walau hanya dalam – diam'_

.

.

.

.

_._

_~ 10 Years Later ~_

.

.

"Ayolah, Hae~ Bantulah aku,"

"Ani. Kenapa harus aku sih? Tak bisa apa kau menyuruh orang lain?"

"Aniyo. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Jebal~"

Sudah dua hari ini panti asuhan tempat Donghae tinggal diramaikan oleh rengekan-rengekan Eunhyuk. Jika kalian pikir Eunhyuk merengek pada Donghae untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Kim sosaengnim, maka itu adalah kesalahan yang besar.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku, Hyukkie? Kau membuat kepalaku pusing," gerutu Donghae.

"Aniyo. Aku tak akan pernah berhenti sampai kau mau membantuku, Hae," rengek Eunhyuk lagi.

Kepala Donghae rasanya sudah mau pecah mendengar rengekan Eunhyuk dari dua hari yang lalu. Bayangkan saja, Eunhyuk mengikutinya kemanapun ia melangkah. Di sekolah, di kelas, bahkan sampai di kamarnya seperti saat ini. Bukannya Donghae tak mau membantu Eunhyuk. Namun, hal yang diminta namja ber-gummy smile itu benar-benar membuatnya dilanda kegundahan.

"Kalau aku tak mau, bagaimana?" gumam Donghae.

"Yah, Hae. Kau tak kasihan apa dengan ku? Jeongmal Hae, aku sangat menyukai Hyoyoen kau tahu itu kan? Ayolah, Hae~ Bantu aku," jelas Eunhyuk yang diakhir dengan rengekan.

Ini lah yang membuat Donghae bingung dan gelisah. Eunhyuk menyukai Hyoyeon, salah seorang siswi di sekolah mereka. Hyoyoen satu kelas dengan Donghae. Maka dari itu Eunhyuk terus-menerus merengek pada Donghae agar mau membantunya untuk mendekati yeoja yang merupakan Ketua club dance itu.

Namun, Eunhyuk tak pernah tahu alasan kenapa Donghae selalu menolak untuk membantunya. _**Cinta**_. Hanya kata itu dasar dari alasan Donghae gelisah hendak membantu Eunhyuk atau tidak. Bagaimanapun Eunhyuk tak tahu menahu tentang perasaanya pada namja berambut kecoklatan itu. Tapi jika ia membantu Eunhyuk, sama saja ia melepaskan Eunhyuk untuk orang lain. Namun, disisi lain ia ingin Eunhyuk bahagia.

"Hufft~ kalau aku membantumu, kau akan memberikan ku apa, Hyukkie?" ujar Donghae malas – ada nada kecewa didalamnya, namun Eunhyuk tak menyadarinya.

"Huh? Aku akan mengerjakan semua tugasmu, akan kuberikan semua koleksi game yang kupunya dan mentraktirmu makan ramyun selama seminggu penuh. Bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Eunhyuk akan mengatakan itu semua. Bahkan memberikan semua koleksi game yang ia punya – yang kebanyakan pemberian dari namjachingu hyungnya – _Kyuhyun_ – itu adalah hal yang bahkan tak pernah Donghae pikirkan.

'_Sebegitu suka kah kau pada Yeoja itu, Hyukkie?' _batin Donghae miris

"Hae? Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Aku mau. Asal kau mentraktirku ramyun selama satu bulan penuh dan semua hal yang kau katakan tadi juga termasuk dalam 'daftar upah' ku karna membantumu," ujar Donghae malas.

"Jinjja? Kau mau? Okey kalau begitu. Akan kubawakan semua koleksi game ku sekarang juga," ujar Eunhyuk semangat sambil beranjak meninggalkan kamar Donghae guna mengambil koleksi game yang tadi ia janjikan.

Setelah kepergian Eunhyuk, Donghae masih tetap memandangi pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu yang – _kosong_. Entah mengapa ia merasakan perih yang teramat dalam saat ia melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia hanya karna ia mau membantu namja itu untuk mendekati yeoja yang tengah disukainya.

Tanpa ia sadari sebulir Kristal bening mengalir di pipi kanannya. Ya, Donghae menangis tanpa bisa ia cegah. 10 tahun sudah ia menyimpan perasaannya pada namja berwajah manis itu, _sendirian._ Awalnya hal ini terasa biasa saja. Bahkan ia senang walau Eunhyuk tak mengetahui perasaannya. Namun, semuanya berubah saat Eunhyuk mulai menyukai Yeoja bernama Hyoyoen itu.

Eunhyuk bertemu dengan Hyoyoen saat masa orientasi alias MOS tiga tahun yang lalu. Awalnya tak ada yang berbeda dengan diri namja penggila strawberry itu. Hingga saat ia berkenalan dengan Hyoyoen yang saat itu satu kelompok dengannya. Mulai dari situlah Eunhyuk menyukai yeoja itu. Ia sering bercerita pada Donghae tentang bagaimana baiknya Hyoyoen padanya, caranya berbicara, kepintarannya dalam hal dance sama seperti Eunhyuk hingga hal-hal yang menurut Donghae tidak pentingpun tak luput dari topik bahasan namja berwajah manis itu.

Eunhyuk tak pernah tahu, betapa Donghae berusaha mati-matian agar tetap tersenyum kala dirinya tengah bercerita pada namja brunette itu. Mungkin Eunhyuk masih belum peka dengan mimik sendu nan terluka yang kadang tak sengaja tergurat dari wajah tampan seorang Lee Donghae. _**Perih.**_ Mungkin kata itu yang selalu menghiasi hati Donghae tiga tahun belakangan ini. Bahkan tak jarang air matanya meleleh dalam diam hanya untuk namja manis yang teramat ia cintai – _Eunhyuk_.

'_Apa mungkin kita tak akan pernah bisa bersatu, Hyukkie?'_

_._

_._

**_xxoooOOOoooxx_**

_._

_._

"Hae. . Hae~" Eunhyuk berteriak memanggil namja berjuluk pangeran ikan itu.

"Hm. Waeyo?" jawab Donghae yang baru keluar kamar sambil mengucek matanya – sangat ketara jika baru bangun tidur.

"Kau ini, dari tadi aku teriak-teriak mencarimu. Eh ternyata kau baru bangun. Dasar pemalas," gerutu Eunhyuk sambil menghampiri Donghae yang masuk ke dapur.

"Ada apa lagi, Hyukkie? Bukankah aku sudah membantu sampai kau bisa jadian dengan Hyoyoen? Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Donghae malas sambil meneguk segelas susu vanilla ditangannya.

Ya, sudah sebulan ini Hyukkie resmi menjadi namjachingu Hyoyoen. Dan semua itu berkat Donghae. Hampir setiap hari Eunhyuk menyuruh Donghae untuk memberikan suratnya pada Yeoja itu. Apa Eunhyuk tak punya ponsel? Oh, ayolah Eunhyuk bukan type orang yang gampang berdekatan dengan Yeoja. Dia itu sangat pemalu jika harus berduaan saja dengan Yeoja.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Hari ini ia mengajak ku kencan," ujar Eunhyuk frustasi.

"Uhuk, , uhuk, ," Donghae langsung tersedak mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk barusan.

"Yah, kau kenapa? Gwechanayo?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae.

"Nde, gwenchanayo," ujar Donghae lirih sambil mengelap bibirnya.

"Kau ini, minum tak hati-hati. Lain kali minumlah dengan pelan," omel Eunhyuk.

"Ne, ne. Kau tadi bilang apa? Kencan?" tanya Donghae ragu.

"Ah ya, Hyoyoen mengajakku kencan malam ini. Kau tahukan aku, um, bagaimana bilangnya ya," ujar Eunhyuk bingung

"Kau malu jika harus berdua saja dengannya, eoh?" potong Donghae cepat.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya belum terbiasa. Kau mau menemaniku kan, Hae?" mohon Eunhyuk.

"Hahh, yang ada aku hanya akan jadi kambing congek (?) diantara kalian nanti," ucap Donghae asal.

"Yah, tentu tidaklah, Hae. Lagi pula Hyoyoen-ie juga mengajak temannya. Itu loh Jung Jessica. Yang dia bilang naksir sama kamu," timpal Eunhyuk antusias.

'_Hyoyoen-ie? Kau bahkan memanggilnya semanis itu,' _batin Donghae miris.

"Kau mau kan, Hae?" rengek Eunhyuk sambil menarik-narik lengan Donghae manja.

"Aish, kenapa harus aku sih? Lagi pula, siapa itu Jung Jessica? Aku tak mengenalnya," jawab Donghae acuh sambil melangkah menuju ruang keluarga dipanti itu yang tengah kosong.

"Hae~ ku mohon. Bantulah aku sekali ini saja, ne?" rengek Eunhyuk kembali sambil mendudukan diri disamping namja brunette itu.

"Kau selalu bilang 'sekali ini saja'. Padahal kau sering menyuruhku melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak mau," gerutu Donghae mengacuhkan Eunhyuk dengan memainkan ponselnya. Merasa tak dihiraukan, Eunhyukpun meraih ponsel Donghae dengan paksa.

"Yah, kau ini apa-apaan, Hyukkie? Kembalikan ponselku," seru Donghae kesal.

"Ani. Asal kau mau menemaniku kencan dengan Hyoyoen nanti malam," omel Eunhyuk.

"Hey, yang punya yeojachingu kan dirimu. Kenapa aku harus ikut kalang kabut menemanimu?" seru Donghae tak terima sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Ayolah, Hae. Aku mohon, temani aku. Kali ini saja. Jebal~" rengek nya lagi sambil mengeluarkan _Monkey eyes_ andalannya. Ia tahu, Donghae paling tidak tahan jika ia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya itu.

"Ck, arra arra. Kau memang selalu bisa menganiaya ku dengan sukses," gerutu Donghae. Sedang Eunhyuk langsung nyengir penuh kemenangan.

"Gitu dong, Hae. Tak sia-sia aku pagi-pagi kemari. Cha, kalau begitu nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu. Kita berangkat bersama, arraseo?" titah Eunhyuk.

"Hn," sahut Donghae singkat.

"Okey, sekarang aku tinggal kau sebentar, ne?"

"Kau mau kemana, Hyukkie-ah?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Mau beli hadiah buat Hyoyoen-ie. Pay pay," ujar Eunhyuk riang dengan diiringi lambaian tangan.

BLAM~

Pintu panti asuhan itupun tertutup. Dan hanya tinggal Donghae yang tengah duduk diam menatap sendu pintu yang tertutup itu. Rasa ngilu didadanya yang sejak tadi ia tahan, terasa semakin sakit luar biasa. Sejujurnya, Donghae sudah tak sanggup jika harus menahan perasaan yang selalu membuatnya tersakiti seperti ini. Namun, ia tak ingin egois. Ia ingin Eunhyuk bahagia, walau harus dirinya yang tersakiti.

Selama satu bulan Eunhyuk resmi menjadi namjachingu Hyoyoen. Dan selama itu pula rasa perih dihatinya semakin mendera. Hatinya serasa terkoyak kala ia harus melihat Eunhyuk bergandengan tangan, tersenyum bahagia bahkan berpelukan mesra dengan yeoja itu. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum dan senantiasa memasang topeng kebahagian saat ia melihat Eunhyuk bersama yeoja itu. Ia sadar, bahwa dia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Eunhyuk.

Donghae meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia menatap sendu layar ponselnya yang menyala. Dilayar itu terbias photonya dan Eunhyuk ketika mereka baru masuk SMA. Eunhyuk terlihat tengah tertawa bahagia sambil merangkul bahu kokoh Donghae. Ia rindu masa-masa kebersamaan mereka yang hangat seperti dulu. Karna sekarang Eunhyuk sudah hampir tak pernah bersamanya. Kembali rasa sakit itu menjalari hati kecilnya.

"Sampai kapan, ini akan berakhir, , _Hyukkie_,"

.

.

**xxoooOOOoooxx**

.

.

"Oppa, kenapa kau diam saja? Makanannya tak enak, eoh?" tanya Hyoyoen lembut pada Donghae yang sedari tadi mengaduk aduk makananya.

"Ah, aniyo. Makanannya enak kok, Hyoyoen-ah," ujar Donghae bohong. Sedangkan Hyoyoen tersenyum lembut menanggapinya.

"Ummp, kalaummp taak kaummp makammp, biar akkuhmmp saja yammg makammp," celoteh Eunhyuk ditengah kunyahannya.

"Yah, chagi. Makannya pelan-pelan dong. Jangan belepotan begitu," omel Hyoyoen sambil membersihkan sisa makanan disudut bibir Eunhyuk.

"Um, gomawo Hyoyoen-ie. Kau memang pengertian," timpal Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis.

NYUTT~

Dada Donghae kembali terasa ngilu. Hatinya kembali bergolak kala melihat senyum Eunhyuk.** Sakit.** Rasa itu kembali hadir saat dirinya sadar senyum itu bukan untuknya. Ia berusaha tetap tenang, meredam semua perih yang perlahan merayapi hatinya yang semakin rapuh.

"Oppa~ gwenchana?" tanya Jessica lirih – khawatir dengan wajah Donghae yang tiba-tiba memucat.

"Gwenchanayyo," gumam Donghae lirih – sambil berusaha tersenyum walau terlihat kaku.

Jessica berusaha mengerti sifat Donghae. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui perasaan Donghae pada Eunhyuk. Apa Donghae pernah bercerita padanya? Tentu saja tidak. Yeoja bersuara merdu itu bisa melihat dengan jelas hal itu dari tatapan hangat yang selalu Donghae berikan pada namja bermata bulat itu.

Selama ini ia sengaja beralibi jika ia menyukai Donghae. Walau pada nyatanya, ia sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan itu. Ia hanya merasa kagum pada Donghae yang bisa kuat dan bertahan dengan perasaannya itu. Bahkan ia rela menjadi perantara terjalinnya hubungan Eunhyuk dan sahabatnya Hyoyoen hingga sekarang.

Saat ini ia sedang bersama Donghae berjalan-jalan ditaman. Hyoyoen dan Eunhyuk tengah berjalan tak jauh didepan mereka. Sesekali yeoja berwajah cantik itu melirik kearah namja tampan disebelahnya. Entah mengapa, ia juga merasakan sakit yang Donghae rasakan saat ia melihat namja brunette itu tengah menatap sendu sosok yang tengah bergandengan tangan dan bersenda gurau dengan sahabatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, _Eunhyuk_.

"Oppa~ Ku dengar kau tertarik pada dunia akting dan tarik suara. Benarkah itu?" tanya Jessica membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh itu. Ya, aku sedikit tertarik dengan bidang itu. Mungkin karna disana aku bisa melampiaskan hasrat ku yang _– terpendam_," ujar Donghae lirih sembari menatap kosong jalan setapak dihadapannya.

"Setahuku, orang yang menyukai akting, pasti orang yang pandai membuat 'topeng' dalam kehidupannya," ujar Jessica penuh arti.

"Huh? Maksudmu?" tanya Donghae bingung – sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Oppa, aku tahu perasaan mu. Kau, menyukai Eunhyuk oppa, kan? Akuilah," tungkas Jessica to the point.

Untuk sepersekian detik mata tajam Donghae terbelalak lebar usai mendengar penuturan yeoja disampingnya itu. Namun tak seberapa lama, ia kembali menatap sendu jalanan setapak dihadapannya.

"Kau, , tahu hal itu darimana?" tanya Donghae lirih

"Haahh, , entahlah oppa. Sepertinya hal itu terlihat jelas, dimataku," ujar yeoja cantik itu sambil berjalan mendahului Donghae.

"Ck, aku pikir, aku sudah berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna,"

"Nyaris sempurna, oppa," potong Jessica cepat.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Memberi tahu Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae menyelidik.

"Hyukkie? Kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan semanis itu. Aku rasa kau benar-benar menyukainya. Benarkan oppa?" tanya Jessica dengan wajah jail.

"Tenanglah, oppa. Aku tak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun," tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum tulus.

Donghae hanya bisa mengeriyitkan dahinya bingung. Awalnya ia menduga Jessica akan menjebaknya. Tapi nyatanya? Hey, jangan salahkan Donghae juga. Bukankah Eunhyuk pernah bilang kalau Jessica menyukai Donghae? Jadi, pantas bila dia berpikir yang macam-macam pada Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Sejujurnya aku kagum pada hatimu yang begitu kuat, oppa," ujar Jessica pelan sembari menatap beberapa kendaraan yang lalu lalang dijalan raya.

"Eh? Hatiku? Waeyo?" tanya Donghae ragu.

"Ish, jangan pura-pura bodoh oppa. Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku," gumam yeoja cantik itu kesal.

"Hahh, kadang saat hati ini sudah menentukan pada siapa ia akan berlabuh, maka kita tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kecuali hanya mengikuti alur kasih meski harus – _tersakiti_," kata namja brunette itu sambil menatap kosong hamparan langit kelam yang bertabur beberapa kemerlap bintang.

"Sampai kapan, oppa?" tanya Jessica – ambigu.

"Eh?" Donghae menatap yeoja itu bingung.

"Ya, sampai kapan kau akan menanggung sakit atas perasaanmu itu, oppa? Bukankah kau mencintainya? Kenapa kau harus menyakiti dirimu sendiri selama ini?"

Entahlah, Jessica seolah tak tahan dengan semua rasa sakit terselubung yang selama ini didera namja bermata sendu itu. Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat gurat terluka yang selalu terpancar di obsidian sendu itu bahkan ketika pemiliknya tersenyum. Baginya itu terlihat begitu – _memilukan_.

"Kau tahu, Sicca. Beberapa orang pernah mengatakan – bahwa cinta tak harus memiliki. Mungkin itulah yang kini sedang aku coba lakukan," ujar Donghae lirih. Sesungguhnya ia tengah menahan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam saat mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat melukai hatinya sendiri.

"Apa kau tak pernah dengar? Kalau beberapa orang juga mengatakan – bahwa cinta harus diperjuangkan. Apa kau tak ingin memperjuangkan cintamu, oppa?" Jessica sedikit kesal dengan kepasrahan Donghae akan perasaanya yang _mungkin_ bertepuk sebelah tangan. '_Namun, apa salahnya untuk mencoba,'_ batin Jessica.

"Bukan aku tak ingin memperjuangkannya, Sicca. Tapi apa dayaku, jika kini ia telah bahagia dengan orang lain yang sangat ia sukai sedari dulu. Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain, _merelakannya_," kata Donghae lirih sambil menatap manik bening dihadapannya dengan tatapan sendu yang sarat akan luka.

Jessica tak lagi mampu untuk bicara. Tatapan mata Donghae barusan sudah cukup menjelaskan padanya, betapa namja tampan itu benar-benar merasakan luka yang amat perih karna perasaannya sendiri pada namja yang kini telah menjadi namjachingu sahabatnya sendiri – _Eunhyuk_.

"Ini sudah malam. Dan lagi sekarang hawanya begitu dingin. Lebih baik kau pakai jaket ku saja," ujar Donghae sambil melepas jaketnya lalu menyampirkannya di pundak mungil Yeoja cantik itu.

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir mobil. Kedua hanya melangkah dalam diam karna masing-masing masih bergolak dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jessica masih berpikir keras bagaimana caranya ia bisa membantu namja berwajah Childish itu. Baginya, Donghae adalah sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti oppa kandungnya sendiri. Karna walau selama ini mereka tak pernah dekat, tapi dia tak ingin melihat namja berparas tampan itu terus menerus tergerus dalam lelehan luka.

Keduanya masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga Jessica menyadari jika Donghae yang berada disampingnya, mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia hendak bertanya mengapa-berhenti. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya dan mengikuti kearah yang tengah namja brunette itu menatap.

Seketika badannya tersentak kaget. Saat ini tengah melihat sahabatnya – Hyoyoen – tengah berciuman dengan Eunhyuk. Atau lebih tepatnya yeoja itulah yang tengah mencium bibir namja berambut coklat dihadapannya sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Eunhyuk. Mungkin sekilas tak ada yang salah dari sepasang kekasih seperti mereka. Tapi, mereka sama sekali tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang tengah menahan – _luka_.

Jessica langsung menatap kearah namja yang tengah berdiri kaku disampingnya. Perlahan ia mencoba menepuk lengan kekar namja itu – berusaha mengembalikannya kembali kealam sadar. Namun, Donghae masih belum bergeming dari posisinya. Matanya menatap pemandangan dihadapannya penuh dengan pancaran luka yang mendalam. Dadanya ngilu menahan perih hatinya yang semakin menjalar yang bahkan mungkin bisa mengehntikan degup jantungnya saat itu juga. Dengar suara bergetar, ia hanya bisa mengucap sebuah nama,

"_Hyukkie. . ."_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued. . .**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Anneyeong**_ . . ._

_.  
_I'm back again, , ,

masih pada inget saiia, ndag..? #plak

okey sesuai janji, ni FF uda saiia update Chapter 1 nya, , ,

gimana? abang ikan uda terasa menderita belum di chap nie? #drajam elfishy.

kalo belom, balikin ajj ke kampung halamannya di _Laut_ #plak

.

.

okey, sekali lagi lewat chap innie saiia berterima kasih pada **Eonnie Chwyn** yg sudah secara _tersirat _#plak memberikan saiia insprirasi atas terbentuknya nie FF #author gilla

.

.

mian yya, kalo ni chapter **berkesan **lama utk png'up-datean nya.

biasa, saiia selalu btuh wktu buat ngegalau supaya bisa ngelanjutt nie FF, #plak

.

.

saiia mau ngucapin gomawo buat,

EunHae Shipper | kyukyu | myfishychovy |winecoup134 | Guest | Anchovy | lucifer84 | amandhharu0522 | **Chwyn** | nyukkunyuk | futari chan | **Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia** | **yadong wannabe** | AyaKYU | **RieHaeHyuk** | reaRelf | **dhianelf4ever** | yayang jewelf | **ressijewelll** | dinie teukie | DindaYuF | anchofishy | **Haehyuk addict** | ms | 

Jeongmal, gomawoyyo, ,,  
:)**  
**

krna sekarag saiia da up-date, mau minta Review, bolehh..?

.

.

chapter selanjuttnya, reader's bissa ninggalin saran yg bissa ngebuat abang ikan semakin 'sengsara' krna prasaannya. #dikubur elfishy

bukan niat mau bikin cast Hae di FF nie jdi tersiksa ato apa, but just for make something different in this FF.

okey .

**No Bashing. **

****.

.

seperti biasa,

Review menentukan kelanjuttan FF yg anda baca,


	3. Chapter 3

Title :

**Nothing Freak of Love**

**.**

Author :

**Meyla Rahma**

**.**

Rated :

**T **

.

Main Cast :

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**.**

**Lee Donghae**

**.**

Pairing :

**HaeHyuk and Other Official SuJu Couple**

**.**

Genre :

**Romance and Hurt** **/ Comfort,**

**.**

**All Cast belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**.**

**WARNING…!**

**.**

**\ YAOI /**

**or**

**\ Boy Loves / **

**or**

**\ Boy X Boy /**

**.**

**Miss typo(s)**

**.**

**Broken EYD**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thank's to : **

**Chwyn,**

**for Inspirate to make this Fict (^_^)**

**.**

**.**

DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

JUST CLICK [X] to {close} OKE

.

.

**XXXooo_Happy Reading_oooXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam makin larut. Udara di malam hari, memang bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu diluar ruma – terutama untuk daerah pinggir pantai. Gelombang arus malam mendesir mengiringi langkah sepasang namja yang tengah beranjak dari hingar binger kota menyusuri setapak langkah menuju tempat persinggahan.

Kalut kelabu malam, seolah tengah melingkupi hati dari salah satu namja yang tengah melangkah dalam diam. Pekat kabut seakan sedang mengusik ketenangan dan kenyamanan hati namja yang akrab disapa – _Lee Donghae_.

"Haahh~ aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini," ujar Eunhyuk sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan seraya berputar-putar.

Namja manis itu sepertinya tidak menyadari sesosok namja tampan yang tengah menatap sendu aktivitas _mari-berputar-putar_ yang tengah asyik dirinya lakukan. Tatapan namja itu benar-benar sendu. Seolah mampu membelah deburan keras ombak lautan karna pancaran dari obsidian kecoklatan itu. Pancaran yang penuh – _luka_.

Bagaimana ia tak merasakan perihnya luka, baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia harus menerima kenyataan untuk melihat namja yang ia kasihi tengah bertaut bibir dengan seorang yeoja. Walau ia bukan kekasih Eunhyuk, tapi tak mampu Donghae pungkiri jika hatinya serasa tersanyat-sayat saat harus melihat adegan itu langsung di hadapan matanya.

"Hae?"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya hingga bisa menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas. Sebuah senyum lembut ia coba lukiskan diwajah tampannya. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan rasa perih yang tengah mendera hatinya.

"Kenapa sedari tadi diam saja?" Eunhyuk mendekat kearah Donghae, "-kau sakit?" membawa tangan putih kurusnya keatas dahi namja brunette dihadapannya.

_Dug~ Dug~_

_Dug~ Dug~_

Jantung Donghae berdetak melebihi kapasitasnya. Sentuhan tangan lembut nan hangat milik namja manis itu membuat dadanya berdesir hangat. Sebuah sentuhan yang sejenak membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit didadanya. Tapi, kesadaran menamparnya kembali dari angan-angan semu. Tempat sejuta fantasi tentang namja manis itu berkumpul dalam benaknya. Walau pada akhirnya, ia harus terseret oleh arus kesadaran yang membuat lukanya semakin – _perih_.

"A-ani. Gwenchana, Hyukkie-ah. Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut dan menyingkirkan tangan Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Tapi, , kau terlihat hanya diam saja sedari tadi," ucap Eunhyuk seraya menatap obsidian kecoklatan dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

'_Ku mohon, Hyukkie. Jangan membuatku merasakan rasa sakit lebih dari ini, karna salah mengartikan semua perhatianmu padaku,'_ batin Donghae miris.

"Hae? Hae?" seru Hyukkie sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Donghae.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyukkie. Percayalah," ujar Donghae lirih sembari mengacak surai kecoklatan dihadapannya seraya melangkah mendahului Eunyuk yang masih mencemaskan dirinya.

Keduanya menyusuri jalan setapak tanpa ada kata yang menemani. Hanya deburan ombak pantai yang mengisi alunan kosong perjalan pulang keduanya. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing – mungkin itulah sebabnya. Satu diliputi rasa kalut di dalam hatinya. Sedangkan yang lain tengah mencemaskan keadaan namja yang dilanda kekalutan itu.

"Hae~" panggil Eunhyuk yang berada dibelakang Donghae.

"Nde?" sahut Donghae seraya berhenti dan berbalik badan tepat didepan jalan yang memisahkan panti asuhan dan rumah Eunhyuk yang saling berhadapan.

"Gomawo," ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sekali lagi, jantung Donghae berdegup begitu cepat saat menatap namja pujaan hatinya itu yang sedang tersenyum manis dihadapannya. Saking cepatnya degup itu, hingga membuatnya merasakan ngilu.

"Un-untuk apa, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae tergagap.

Eunhyuk melangkah mendekat kearah Donghae dan,

GREPP~

Namja manis itu memeluk tubuh namja brunette dihadapannya dengan erat nan hangat. Maksud hati hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya. Namun, Eunhyuk sepertinya tak mengetahui jutaan rasa yang tengah membuncah dalam dada Donghae saat ini. Jutaan rasa yang sudah bertahun-tahun tertahan di ulung hatinya.

"Gomawo, karna sudah bersedia menemaniku selama ini," ucap Eunhyuk lirih dalam dekapannya.

Detik berikutnya, namja bermata bening itu melepas pelukannya dan sekali lagi hampir membuat jantung Donghae terkena _coroner _karna senyum menawan yang kembali terpatri di wajah manisnya. Jika Donghae bisa terbang, maka detik ini juga ia akan terbang membelah awan malam guna meluapkan semua rasa yang berpedar dalam dadanya.

"-dan telah menjadi sahabat yang selalu memahami diriku selama bertahun-tahun. Jeongmal gomawo, Hae-ah," ujar Eunhyuk setulus hati.

Tatapan mata Donghae kembali berpancar sendu. Kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari bibir _kissable _namja manis itu, entah mengapa membuat hatinya terasa ngilu kembali. Rasa yang beberapa saat lalu telah menguap, kini kembali dan menyergap hati namja brunette itu hingga membuatnya tersapu perihnya luka.

'_Sahabat? Ya, aku memang hanya sahabatnya. Apa yang kau harapkan Lee Donghae,'_ batin Donghae berperang.

"Hae, gwenchana?" tanya Eunhyuk – cemas mendapati Donghae yang melamun.

"Huh? Nde, gwenchana Hyukkie-ah," timpal Donghae sembari – berusaha – tersenyum lembut.

"Jeongmal? Kau banyak melamun hari ini. Yakin kau tak apa?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Nde, aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau segera masuk kerumah. Aku yakin, Sungmin hyung pasti sudah menunggumu," tutur Donghae – berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Um, baiklah kalau begitu. Sekali lagi gomawo, Hae-ah," Eunhyuk kembali membawa Donghae dalam pelukannya, "-jaljayo," lalu ia melepas pelukannya pada Donghae dan melangkah menuju rumahnya.

Donghae hanya mampu menatap punggung kurus yang melangkah menjauh dari hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia masih tetap pada aktivitasnya, hingga namja pecinta strawberry dihadapannya menghilang dibalik pintu rumah bewarna putih itu. Ia berusaha menguatkan langkahnya untuk kembali melangkah menuju tempat tinggalnya.

_**Perih**_**. **Mungkin itulah rasa yang tengah memenuhi rongga jiwa namja berwajah childish itu. Terlampau sering hatinya didera rasa yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Bahkan saat ini ia seolah tak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya walau sekedar untuk berdiri. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa jatuh berlutut tepat di teras panti asuhan yang belasan tahun telah menjadi peraduannya.

Suasana malam yang sepi, memungkinkan bagi Donghae untuk duduk tersimpuh didepan teras tempat tinggalnya – guna menenangkan sejenak gejolak hati yang semakin menggerus jiwanya. Apa ini terlalu berlebihan? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Jika kau tengah mencintai seseorang, namun kau seolah benar-benar tak memiliki kesempatan untuk sekedar menyatakan isi hatimu padanya. _Ya, sekedar untuk menyatakan._ Semua yang tengah dirasakan Donghae **tak akan** terasa bagai sesuatu yang – _berlebihan_.

Belasan tahun sudah, Donghae rela memendam rasa yang membuncah memenuhi hatinya. Rasa hangat, nyaman, dan tentram yang sering dinamakan, _cinta –_ pada Eunhyuk. Bahkan belakangan ia rela mencambuk hatinya sendiri, saat harus menjadi perantara hubungan Eunhyuk dan Hyoyoen. Terlalu banyak perngorbanan dan rasa sakit yang telah didera Donghae untuk mempertahankan perasaan suci yang bernama – _cinta_. _Cintanya untuk Eunhyuk_.

Bagi Donghae, Eunhyuk adalah _nafasnya. _

Eunhyuk adalah _detak jantungnya. _

Dan Eunhyuk adalah _Cinta pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya_.

Ia tak pernah berharap Eunhyuk akan membalas perasaannya. Ia pun tak pernah berharap Eunhyuk juga mencintainya. Sekalipun rasa sakit nan perih itu terus melingkupi hatinya, Donghae tak akan pernah menyerah. Ia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun berharap bisa melupakan atau bahkan menghapus cinta kasihnya pada namja manis yang telah mengubah tabiat kelam di masa kecilnya itu.

Sebulir kristal mengalir tanpa dosa dari iris hazel milik namja brunette itu. Ia bahkan harus meremas kuat kemeja tepat di bagian dadanya – guna mengurangi rasa sakit yang menjalari rongga hatinya yang terus menerus terkikis luka. Ia benar-benar mencintai Eunhyuk. Ia rela rasa sakit terus menyergap dan berpedar dalam hatinya. _Demi kebahagian Eunhyuk_.

'_Sampai kapan aku harus tergerus rasa sakit seperti ini, , Hyukkie'_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

"CUT~"

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kalian bisa berkemas pulang sekarang," ujar seorang guru seni peran pada siswanya.

"Nde, seongsanim. Jeongmal kamsahamnida," sahut beberapa murid serempak.

Ruang khusus pelajaran extra teater tampak tak sebegitu ramai. Karna hanya beberapa siswa yang tertarik dengan seni peran yang mengolah mimik wajah mereka itu. Beberapa murid memang memiliki kemampuan alami dalam bidang itu. Atau bahkan, hanya sebagai tempat seseorang untuk melatih topeng wajah yang telah biasa ia gunakan. Topeng yang memanipulasi suasana – _hatinya_.

"Hae-ah, gwenchana?" ujar seorang namja _china_ pada Donghae yang tengah duduk berselanjar(?) kaki.

"Eh? Maksud, hyung?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ani. Hanya saja kau terlihat _lebih _muram dari biasanya," ujar namja yang bernama lengkap _Tan Hankyung_ itu.

"Hahaha, itu artinya muka ku memang muram. Begitukan maksudmu, hyung?" Donghae berkata dengan tawa yang terdengar ganjil.

"Um, Hae. lebih baik kau tak usah tertawa lagi,"

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Tawamu terdengar sangat aneh. Memang sudah berapa lama kau tak tertawa?" gurau Hankyung.

Namun sepertinya, gurauan dari namja China itu menampar kesadaran Donghae. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa dengan sewajarnya. Satu bulan lalu? Tiga bulan? Atau mungkin, setahun yang lalu? Entahlah, ia bahkan tak tahu kapan bisa kembali tertawa lepas seperti dahulu lagi.

"Hae? Hae? Gwenchana?" Hankyung mengibas-kibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Donghae yang menatap kosong.

"Nde, gwenchana hyung," ujar Donghae sembari – berusaha – tersenyum lembut pada namja yang telah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri tersebut.

_Tan Hankyung_ adalah seorang namja dari China yang menetap di Korea guna mengejar cita-citanya sebagai seorang sutradara. Ia kini tengah berstatus sebagai mahasiswa Universtas Perfiliman besar di Seoul. Lalu kenapa sekarang ia ada di Mokpo? Setiap libur semester, ia akan pergi ke kota ikan itu untuk menjadi assisten guru seni peran di sekolah Donghae.

Namja berwajah ramah itu bertemu dengan Donghae 2 tahun yang lalu. Sejak awal berteman, Hankyung bisa merasakan emosi tersembunyi dari dalam diri namja brunette itu. Dimata Hankyung, Donghae sangat pintar memainkan ekspresi wajahnya. Menutupi emosi sebenarnya dengan emosi baru hingga membuat semua orang tak pernah bisa menebak kemana arah pikirnya. Dan karna hal itulah, Hankyung terpancing untuk menggali semua bakat dari dalam diri namja pecinta ikan itu.

"Oh iya, Hae. aku punya sesuatu untukmu," Hankyung terlihat menggeledah ranselnya, "-nah, ini untukmu. Bacalah," lalu menyerahkan sebuah edaran pada Donghae.

"Apa ini, Hyung?" tanya Donghae bingung sembari mulai membaca kertas ditangannya.

"Param University, kampusku mengadakan jalur beasiswa bagi murid yang memiliki bakat di dunia seni peran," Hankyung menatap namja brunette dihadapannya dengan mata berbinar, "-mereka akan men-debutkan mahasiswa yang terpilih dalam jalur ini nantinya. Mereka juga akan memberi akses untuk masuk dalam jejeran aktor terbaik di _Hallyu_. Dan kau harus ikut hal ini saat kau sudah lulus nanti,"

"Dan harus meninggalkan, , _Mokpo_?" Donghae menatap namja China itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hufft~ Dengar, kau memiliki bakat yang luar biasa, Hae-ah," Hankyung memegang kedua sisi bahu Donghae, "-_dance_, akting, dan kau juga memiliki suara yang merdu. _Youre so perfect_, Hae. Aku yakin Kim seongsenim juga pernah membahas hal ini padamu kan?" sembari terus menyakinkan Donghae akan bakat yang ia miliki.

"Kau terlalu memujiku, Hyung. Aku, , _tak sehebat_ itu," ucap Donghae dengan nada pelan.

Ya, inilah _Lee Donghae_. Ia selalu rendah hati. Namun sejujurnya, ia bukan tak mau mengikuti ajang beasiswa itu. Ia hanya tak mampu meninggalkan kota tempat ia tinggal saat ini. Terlalu banyak hal yang _pernah_ membuatnya bahagia di tempat ini. Ya, _pernah_ membuatnya bahagia. Bukan berarti saat ini ia tidak bahagia. Ia hanya tengah dilanda kalut hati yang membuatnya terpuruk dalam suram. Kekalutan yang membuatnya seolah tak mampu lagi untuk sekedar tertawa lepas.

"Dengar, Hae. Kesempatan seperti ini tak akan pernah datang untuk kedua kalinya," Hankyung menatap iris sendu namja dihadapannya, "-pikirkan hal ini baik-baik. Jika kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, segera hubungi aku," sembari tersenyum lembut kearah namja brunette yang telah ia anggap bagai dongsaengnya sendiri itu.

Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan – sebagai jawaban. Hankyung hanya menepuk pelan pundak Donghae, sembari bergegas mengemasi barangnya dan melangkah keluar dari ruang latihan. Dan kini hanya bersisa Donghae seorang. Namja brunette itu terlihat tengah duduk dengan lutut ditekuk. Obsidian kecoklatannya menatap sendu secarik kertas yang ia geletakan di atas lantai kayu tepat disampingnya.

"_Nan eothokke?"_

Donghae menelusupkan wajahnya diantara tekukan lutut dan badannya. Pikiran kalutnya menembus bayang langkah mana yang harus ia pilih. Tiga bulan lagi adalah kelulusan. Ia harus segera menentukan laju hidupnya. Namun saat ini, pikirannya masih didominasi dengan namja yang sangat ia cintai. Namja yang mampu membuatnya menangis hanya karna rasa cinta kasih yang semakin membuncah dalam dadanya. _Eunhyuk_.

Namja ikan itu benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini. Ia tak mampu membayangkan, bertambah tua tanpa Eunhyuk disisinya. Dia takut kehampaan dan kesepian kembali menyergapnya kala ia harus kehilangan Eunhyuk nantinya. Tapi, ia juga tak mau _stuck in the moment_ dan terus meratapi nasibnya. Ia harus memilih diantara pilihan yang amat berat. _Maju ke masa depan atau Cinta yang tak pernah tersampaikan_.

.

* * *

.

"HAE~"

Donghae yang tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang saat sebuah suara – _yang amat ia kenal_ – meneriaki namanya. Dan benar saja, disana terlihat Eunhyuk yang tengah berlari menghampiri dirinya. Namja berambut _redbrown_ itu nampak terengah sejenak karna efek dari adegan berlarinya tadi.

"Waeyo, Hyukkie? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kau, ,_hah_, , sudah, , _hah_, , mau pulang, , _hah, , _Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk disela nafasnya yang tersenggal.

"Nde. Latihan sudah selesai sejam yang lalu. Memang kenapa?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Aku mau mengajakmu untuk membeli hadiah, Hae," timpal Eunhyuk semangat.

"Hadiah?"

"Nde, hadiah untuk Hyoeyon-ie," ucap Eunhyuk sembari memperlihatkan _gummy smile_nya.

Iris _hazel_ itu kembali berpancar sendu – _penuh luka_ – saat mendengar alasan dari Eunhyuk. Baru beberapa saat lalu ia menikmati ketenangan saat menyusuri koridor yang sepi, tapi kini ia harus kembali merasakan nyeri di hatinya yang terluka.

"Kau bisa ikut dengan ku kan, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

'_Dan membuatku harus merasakan sakit saat melihatmu tersenyum bahagia karna yeoja itu? Ani, hyukkie. Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang ku dera selama ini. Jangan membuatku merasakan perih lebih dari ini,'_ batin Donghae miris.

"Hae? Hae?" Eunhyuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Donghae.

"Ah, nde hyukkie?" ujar Donghae sembari tersenyum – _memilukan_.

"Kau melamun lagi, Hae? apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Ani. Mungkin aku hanya letih," Donghae berusaha tersenyum lembut, "-dan mianhe aku tak bisa menemanimu. Aku butuh istirahat saat ini," ia berujar dengan nada lirih.

"Um, baiklah Hae. Segeralah istirahat dirumah. Jangan lupa makan dulu sebelumnya," ujar Euhnyuk mengingatkan.

Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan dengan sebuah senyum – _yang terlihat miris _– terlukis di bibir tipisnya. Detik selanjutnya, ia segera melangkahkan kembali kakinya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Eunhyuk tak pernah menyadari betapa sakit perasaan Donghae saat ini. Ini karna namja manis itu hanya menganggap Donghae sebagai sahabatnya. _Ya, hanya sahabat_.

Namja brunette itu kini tengah berusaha menahan semua sakit yang menjalari hati kecilnya. Donghae berusaha tetap kuat untuk berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya. Ia tak ingin terlihat seperti orang _bodoh_ jika ia harus jatuh bersimpuh hanya karna rasa perih dihatinya. Dia sudah cukup merasa _bodoh_ karna tak mampu menyatakan isi hatinya pada orang yang ia cintai. _Dia sudah cukup bodoh karna hal itu_.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan mewarnai langkah lunglai seorang namja tampan yang tengah berjalan membelah rintik air langit. Langkahnya lemas seolah semua semangatnya menguap dalam terpaan hujan. Jalanan yang sepi, seolah semakin melengkapi hampa yang tengah membelit hatinya yang perih karna luka. Sebisa mungkin ia tetap berjalan menuju tempat peraduannya. _Panti asuhan_.

Ia seolah tak lagi peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Ia tak perlu khawatir dengan buku-bukunya. Karna ransel yang ia gunakan sangat kedap dari air. Hingga ia semakin tak peduli dan khawatir untuk tetap menyiksa raganya dalam deras cucuran hujan. Air hujan yang mulai memburamkan pandangannya, seolah tak mampu membuatnya gentar untuk tetap berjalan. Ia bisa saja berhenti sejenak dan berteduh di suatu tempat. Tapi, suasana hatinya sekarang sangat tidak mendukungnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Tiba di sebuah gang sempit, entah mengapa membuat kedua kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Bukan karna pegal atau kedingingan, namun karna matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tak sepatutnya. Diujung gang sempit itu terlihat sepasang namja dan yeoja yang tengah berteduh dari deras rintik hujan.

Namun, bukan hal itu yang membuat langkah pemuda bernama Donghae itu terhenti. Disana ia bisa melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja itu saling bergumul. Dan bisa Donghae pastikan jika bibir keduanya juga bertautan dalam cumbuan panas. Donghae mungkin tak akan peduli jika ia tak mengenal kedua orang itu. Tapi sayangnya, Donghae mengenal salah seorang dari keduanya. Ya, Donghae tahu jika yeoja yang tengah berciuman itu adalah teman satu sekolahnya. Ia tahu dari seragam yang dikenakanyeoja itu. Seragam dengan motif sama seperti yang ia gunakan.

Donghae merasa dia mengenal yeoja disana. Ia usap kasar wajahnya guna menajamkan pengelihatannya. Jantung Donghae tiba-tiba berdegup dengan amat kencang saat ia berhasil mengenali yeoja yang ada tak seberapa jauh dari tempatnya. Rambut coklat bergelombang sebahu yang lepek karna terkena air hujan. Tas selempang bewarna hitam dengan hiasan _monkey_. Donghae kenal siapa yeoja itu. Ya, dia sangat mengenalnya. Yeoja yang telah membuatnya harus terpisah dari orang yang ia cintai.

"_Hyoeyeon?"_

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue . . .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Anneyeong Yeorobun, , ,

_Saiia kembaliii #Plak_

Mian uda menunggu lama untuk kelanjutan FF ini,

Maklum saiia butuh mood yg _bener-bener_ Galau buat ngelanjutt nie FF.

Kalo ndag, Feel.x ga bakal dapet. #plak

.

Saiia mau bales2 review dullu, ne. .

**BooFishy**** :**

Sica emang sengaja saiia buat beda Chingu, ,

Maklum, saiia bosen kalo ngeliat tiap pemeran yeoja di FF Haehyuk pasti dibuat nyebelin.

Tapi ga papakan Sicca.x saiia buat beda?

.

**Kyukyu :**

Iyya ini dilanjuut, ,

Makasih buat semangatnya.

:)

.

**Aiyu Kie :**

Hahhaha, , Iyya Chingu, , tappie saiia ga kasian ttuh ama Donghae #dtendang Donghae ke Laut

Iyya ini uda di up-date. Semoga suka. :)

.

**Anchovy :**

Hahaha, semua reader's disini pada kasian ma abang ikan yya?

Tapiii saiia kogh ga yya #JDENG

.

**Jung Soo Kyung :**

Iyya ini dilanjutt, ,

Semoga sukka,

.

**Anchofishy :**

Sicca emang saiia buat beda Chingu, , sekali – kali dia bantuin HaeHyuk ga masalah kan?

Ngancurin Hubungan HyoHyuk? Liat ajja nanti, ne? #JDUAR

.

**dhianelf4ever :**

Hahaha, ,

Banyak yg kasian sama Donghae ya?

Eh, knapa pada ndag sukka Sicca dibuat baikk?

Kan itung2 dibuat bedda gittu chingu, ,

Ga papa kann?

.

**Guest :**

Iyya ini uda di lanjutt. .

Hyuk ga peka? Bukan, Hyukk ppa Cuma **belum **peka,

#plak

:D

.

**Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia**** :**

Hyukppa emang terlalu polos chingu, ,

Ampe sama sekali ga peka ama cinta Hae buat dia #plak

Nie uda dilanjutt,,

Gomawo buat review.x

.

**futari chan**** :**

Huwaa~ jeongmal?

Gomawo, #Hug chingu Tightly

Innie uda dilanjutt, semoga suka, ,

.

**anggisujuelf**** :**

Jinjja?

Aaiiihh,, , kebetulan berarti dong chingu, ,,

Ni uda dilanjutt, ,

Smoga sukka.

.

**ressijewelll**** :**

Toss bareng Ressi eonnie , , :D

Saiia juga sangat, sangat, sangat , sangat, suka negbikin Donghae kesiksa, #PLETAK

Sekali-kali gentian gittu,

Ya ga eon?

.

**athena137 :**

hihihi, , aku jadi seneng coz banya reader's yg justru ksian ngelian Donghae disiksa,

Haaahh, , masalah Hyukppa sukka pa ga nantinya, kita liat ajja ya cj=hingu

XD

.

**dinie teukie :**

jangan dibikin lama kesiksanya?

Um, gimana ya?

Saiia suka nyiksa si Ikan soalnya #dirajam ELFishy

:D

.

**Lee Eun Jae :**

Lahh,, jangan nagis dong chingu, ,

Biar si Ikan ajj yg nangis, ,

:D

Innie uda dilanjutt, , smoga sukka.

.

Um, sekian dari saiia,

Masalah kapan Hyukppa dibuat sadar akan cinta si Ikan, ittu ntar ajj lah, ,

Skarang saiia lagi semangat buat nyiksa si Ikan #PLETAK

.

Si Sicca emang sengaja saiia buat baik, abies saiia bosen kalo liat cast yeoja dibikin jahat or nyebelin.

Sesekali dibikin beda ga apa kan?

.

Eh, iyya, silahkan kunjungi FF2 saiia yang lain yya, ,

Gomawo~

.

**Salam EunHaeHyuk Shipper**

****_Mey_Rahma_****


End file.
